Baloon Phobia
by usamethyst
Summary: Salah satu murid kelas khusus ternyata takut balon! Siapakah dia? Haruka atau Takane? Warning inside, HaruTaka.


Title: **Balloon Phobia**  
Genre: **Romance**.  
Rated: **T**  
Warning: **OOT, OOC, typo(s), AU  
**Summary: **Salah satu murid kelas khusus ternyata takut balon! Siapakah dia? Haruka atau Takane?**

**Standart diclaimer applied!**

**WARNING: OOC, typos, alur gaje, deskripsi aneh, dll.**

Suatu pagi, dikelas khusus...

Haruka Kokonose, seorang pemuda yang lugu dan polos beranjak dari bangkunya dan menghampiri bangku teman sekelasnya seorang gadis dengan tatapan mata yang mengerikan yang suka mengenakan _earphone_, Takane Enomoto.

"Takane_-san_, aku punya dua tiket masuk gratis ke taman bermain, apakah kau mau kesana denganku?" Ajak Haruka sembari menunjukkan kedua tiket taman bermain ditangannya. "_Onegai_." Haruka memohon.

Takane mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian melepas _earphone_nya. Ia menatap pemuda lugu itu dan tiket gratis ditangannya secara bergantian. "Boleh saja." jawabnya cuek. Ia kembali mengenakan earphonenya. Walaupun terlihat cuek, tetapi hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga saat ini. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dari pemuda lugu bernama Haruka itu.

"Kalau begitu kutunggu didepan stasiun jam 7 pagi." ujar Haruka dengan senyum polosnya. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Y-ya terserah." Takane mersepon dengan cuek. Dia memandang jendela, sengaja menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah merona hebat dari Haruka.

CKLEK  
Pintu kelas khusus terbuka. Muncul seorang guru berkacamata, Tateyama Kenjirou-_sensei_.

"_Ohayou minna._" ujar Tateyama-_sensei_. "Mari kita mulai pelajaran biologi." ia membuka buku pelajaran biologi.

***

Hari minggu, pukul 06.35...

"Takane_-san._" panggil Haruka sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna hijau bergambar donat dengan rompi hitam ber_hoddie_, kemudian celana panjang berwarna coklat dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam hijau bertali abu-abu.

Takane tercengang melihat penampilan Haruka. Dimatanya Haruka terlihat sangat tampan saat ini. "Kkhh..." Ia berusaha terlihat cuek.

"Takane_-san _kau terlihat cantik hari ini." puji Haruka dengan senyum lugunya.

Takane yang blushing buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dari Haruka. "_Baka._" ujarnya singkat.

Saat ini Takane mengenakan _black deep v neck dress_ dengan 4 kancing di kedua sisi dan tanpa lengan baju, dan sepatu both sebetis dengan 3 kancing yang berjejer di salah satu sisinya.

"Hnn, maaf Takane_-san_. Tapi kau memang terlihat lebih manis hari ini." Haruka tersenyum lembut pada Takane.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat saja, nanti ketinggalan kereta." Takane berjalan mendahului Haruka masuk ke dalam stasiun. Sebenarnya dia sedang salting saat ini, namun berusaha terlihat cuek.

"_H-hai_..." Haruka terlihat agak sedih. _'Aku tidak boleh menyerah!'_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

***

Taman bermain...

"Sampai juga." ujar Takane sembari menatap taman bermain yang sangat luas itu.

"Luasnya." gumam Haruka kagum. Ia menatap taman bermain itu seakan ia adalah bajak laut yang menemukan peti harta karun.

"Norak." caci Takane. "Memangnya kau baru pertama kali ke taman hiburan seperti ini?" Tanya Takane kemudian.

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku ke tempat seperti ini." ujar Haruka tanpa melepaskan pandangan kagumnya pada taman bermain itu.

"Eh?" Takane tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Haruka. Biar bagaimana pun mana mungkin Haruka baru pertama kali ke taman hiburan.

"Ah!" Haruka seperti teringat sesuatu. "Lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi, Takane_-san_" ujarnya dengan senyum lugu.

_'Haruka pasti berbohong'_ batin Takane dongkol.

"Takane mau naik wahana yang mana dulu?" Tanya Haruka lembut.

"Terserah." jawab Takane cuek, ia terlanjur dongkol dengan Haruka.

"Umm... Ke wahana Rumah Hantu bagaimana?" Usul Haruka.

"Kurang seru!" Jawab Takane cepat. "Aku mau naik _Rolercoaster._" ujarnya sembari menunjuk wahana yang dimaksud.

"E-Ehhhhh?!" Pekik Haruka tidak percaya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan panik. "Takane_-san_, kau se-serius?!"

Takane tersenyum meledek. "Kau takut ya?"

"Eh... Bukannya begitu." Haruka sempat berpikir sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Takane. "Baiklah, ayo."

"Antriannya panjang sekali." gumam Takane. Ia mengenakan _earphone_nya sembari mengantri dengan Haruka.

Haruka sendiri mengantri sebari makan roti melon. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin pucat. Dan tak lama kemudian...

BRUGH

Haruka terjatuh ke arah Takane. Beruntung Takane masih bisa menahan berat badan Haruka meskipun dalam keadaan yang tak terduga sehingga tubuhnya tidak ikut terjatuh.

"Ha-haruka? K-kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Takane panik.

"Takane_-san_..." Ujar Haruka lemah. "..." Haruka menutup matanya. Haruka tak sadarkan diri.

"Haruka bangun! _Baka_! Jangan buat aku panik!" Takane mengomel sendiri. "Oi... Ha-haruka." Air mata Takane menetes.

Beberapa pengunjung membantu membawa Haruka ke ruang darurat yang disediakan oleh pihak taman bermain.

Sementara Takane hanya bisa melihat tubuh Haruka yang sudah tak berdaya dibopoh oleh beberapa pengunjung lainnya. Ia tak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya agak gemetar. "_G-gomen nasai_." Lirihnya.

"Dik, sebaiknya kamu susul pacarmu sekarang," usul seorang pengunjung wanita. "Sepertinya dia kurang sehat."

Kemudian Takane teringat ketika Haruka mengatakan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bermain ke taman hiburan. _'Jangan-jangan ini pertama kalinya dia ke taman bermain seperti ini karena tubuhnya lemah?'_ Takane mulai merasa menyesal dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. _'Aku terlalu egois!'_

"Dik? Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu, sebaiknya kamu susul pacarmu." usul pengunjung wanita tadi.

"Eh? 'Pa-pacar'?!" Ulang Takane. Ia langsung _blushing_.

"Eh? Bukan ya? Tapi kalian terlihat sangat serasi loh."Ujar wanita itu.

Takane langsung salting. "B-biasa saja k-kok... K-kami hanya... Hanya teman sekelas!"

DHEG

_'Oh iya, aku hanya teman sekelas Haruka... Tidak lebih._' Batin Takane. Entah mengapa, jika mengingat hal itu Takane merasa sedih. Ia menunduk.

"Kurasa pemuda itu menyukaimu." bisik pengunjung wanita tadi.

"Eh?" Takane langsung terbelalak. "A-apa katamu?"

"Habisnya dia sampai memaksakan diri begitu. Pasti dia suka padamu." pengunjung wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada Takane. "Oleh karenanya, cepat kejar dia." ia mendorong Takane.

"Eh?... B-baik!" Takane langsung berlari sekuat tenaga mencari ruang darurat tersebut. _'Haruka... Sepertinya... Sepertinya Aku.'_

BRUGH

Takane jatuh karena tersandung. "_Ittai._" air matanya mengalir. "Haruka... Kau membuatku bingung." ia berusaha bangun.

"Takane_-san _daijobu?" Seseorang mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

_'Suara ini...'_ Batin Takane. Ia melihat ke arah orang yang mengulurkan tangannya. "Haruka."

"Hnn?" Haruka tersenyum lugu.

"B-bukannya kau tadi pingsan?! Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Takane menuntut penjelasan.

"Tadi aku kepanasan, makanya ambruk. Ehehe, _gomen ne_ Takane_-san._" jawab Haruka polos sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Percuma aku mengkhawatirkanmu." ujar Takane jengkel. Ia mencubit pipi Haruka.

"_Ittai_, Takane_-san._" ujar Haruka kesakitan.

Takane melepaskan cubitannya. "Aku... Khawatir tau." Ujar Takane tanpa menatap Haruka. Wajahnya agak merona.

"Takane_-san_," Haruka menarik Takane dan memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan aku, aku senang sekali Takane_-san._" ujar Haruka.

Takane membalas pelukan Haruka. "Baka."

"Ehh?! Takane_-san _kau kejam." Haruka melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Baka_, kau _baka_!" Omel Takane. Takane kemudian berdiri. "Kalau begitu kita naik bianglala saja, antriannya tidak begitu panjang dan tempatnya teduh." ujar Takane. Ia berjalan mendahului Haruka.

"Eh? Baiklah Takane_-san._" Haruka segera menyusul Takane.

_'Haruka, Sepertinya aku, Sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu.'_ Takane tersenyum lembut untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menatap langit, dimana matahari sudah mulai naik. _'Kami-sama, biarkan hari ini berjalan lebih lama lagi, onegai.'_

Haruka bersenandung riang. Ia tampak senang. Kali ini mereka sedang mengantri wahana bianglala. "_Ne, ne_, Takane_-san._" panggil Haruka seperti anak kecil.

"Apa?" Jawab Takane cuek. Ia melepas eaphonenya.

"Setelah ini kita makan ." Haruka tiba-tiba terdiam, wajahnya kembali pucat.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" Takane menyadari perubahan pada mimik wajah Haruka.

"Halo." seseorang menepuk pundak Takane. Ia seorang badut yang mengenakan kostum icon taman bermain itu. Tangan kirinya memegang banyak balon, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyodorkan balon pada Takane.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Takane bertanya sebelum menerima balon itu.

"Balon gratis, untuk setiap pasangan!" Jawab badut itu singkat.

"Arigatou." Takane menerima balon itu.

Badut itu kemudian pergi mencari pasangan selanjutnya.

"Hei Haruka, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Takane sembari menatap tajam balon yang di pegangnya. Balon berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan _'I LOVE YOU'_. "Menurutku ini menggelikan."

"Ahahaha..."Haruka tertawa canggung. "... Bagus."

Takane mengalihkan perhatiannya dari balon menuju Haruka. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Takane sembari menatap tajam Haruka.

"A...anno... Aku... Ti-tidak apa-apa..." Ujar Haruka gugup. "_D-daijobu_... Ahaha." Haruka, pemuda lugu itu berdiri agak jauh dari Takane, dia keluar antrean lebih tepatnya.

"Haruka cepat kemari." titah Takane dengan nada kesal.

"L-lebih baik a-aku menunggu d-disini, T-takane_-san_." Haruka beralasan dengan gugup.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Takane kebingungan. "Terserah lah."

"Eh?" Haruka menatap Takane. "T-takane_-san _kau marah?"

Takane mengacuhkan pertanyaan Haruka, pertanda ia sedang kesal. "..."

"T-takane_-san gomen_." Haruka buru-buru menghampiri Takane. "_G-gomen._"

"..." Takane tak menjawab.

"Takane." Haruka baru ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, tetapi―

"Pasangan selanjutnya, silahkan naik." ujar petugas wahana bianglala.

"Ayo masuk." Takane menggandeng Haruka memasukki bianglala.

"I-iya." Haruka memasukki bianglala itu. Dan duduk berhadapan dengan takane. _Well_, bianglala itu terbilang kecil dan hanya cukup dimasukki oleh 2 orang saja.

"Haruka... Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu." ujar Takane dengan ekspresi serius. "Mungkin ini sedikit tidak sopan... Tetapi... Apakah kau _phobia_ terhadap balon?" Tanya Takane. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam tali balon tadi.

"Eh?" Haruka bingung harus menjawab apa. Kalau ia menjawab dengan jujur, sudah pasti jika _image_nya di mata Takane akan rusak. _Well_, semua orang tidak akan mau jika _image_nya rusak dihadapan orang yang kita sukai. Tetapi jika ia berbohong, sama saja bunuh diri. Jadi... "I-iya... _G-gomen_."

"Seharusnya kau beritau aku dari tadi." Takane menghela nafas. Kemudian ia membuka jendela disebelahnya dan menerbangkan balon tadi. "Ingin kulakukan dari tadi, tetapi aku tidak enak hati padamu". Takane menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

"T-takane_-san_... _Arigatou._" Haruka tersenyum lugu.

"_Doita_." Jawab Takane singkat sembari memandang balon tadi.

Haruka memperhatikan Takane. "Takane_-san_, apakah... Kau suka balon?" Tanya Haruka.

"Hah? Apa katamu? Kau pikir aku masih bocah suka balon?" Ujar Takane dongkol. "Sudahlah, lagipula balon itu menggelikan!" Ujarnya.

"Takane." Haruka menatap Takane dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Hnn?" Jawab Takane tanpa menoleh ke arah Haruka.

"_Nandemonai._" ujar Haruka. Ia menatap ke luar jendela.

Hening. Sepanjang naik wahana itu tidak ada lagi yang berani memulai percakapan, baik Takane maupun Haruka.

"..." Diam-diam Takane melirik Haruka. _'Sayang sekali, padahal kupikir balon itu bisa jadi kenang-kenangan.'_ Batin Takane.

***

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Takane. Ia dan Haruka baru saja turun dari wahana bianglala.

"Takane_-san_, aku pusing." ujar Haruka sembari memegang kepalanya. "Kita pulang saja bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, tersrah kamu." ujar Takane cuek. _'Ya Tuhan, hari ini berlalu begitu cepat.' _batin Takane. Ia berusaha terlihat biasa saja, walaupun sebenarnya ia kecewa.

Haruka mengelus rambut Takane. "Sampai jumpa besok, Takane_-san._" ujar Haruka sebelum berpisah dengan Takane.

Takane melihat punggung Haruka yang semakin lama semakin jauh. "_Baka_."

***

Takane berangkat sekolah dengan roti dimulutnya. Ia tampak terburu-buru. "Sial, aku kesiangan!" Pekiknya.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sekolah. _'Gawat sudah sepi!'_ Batin Takane saat sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. _'Tumben gerbangnya masih dibuka.'_ batinnya kebingungan. Ia masih lanjut berjalan ke dalam sekolah.

Sepi.

Tidak ada orang.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tempat ini seperti rumah hantu?" Tanya Takane dongkol.

PUK

Ada yang menepuk bahu Takane. Takane yang kaget hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan.

"H-haruka?!" Takane memandang pemuda lugu yang barusan menepuk bahunya.

"_Ohayou_, Takane_-san _ayo kita ke kelas." Haruka berjalan mendahului Takane.

"O-ooi, Haruka tunggu aku." Takane mengejar Haruka dan berjalan disamping Haruka. "Kenapa sekolah sepi sekali hari ini?" Tanya Takane, berharap mendapat jawaban dari Haruka.

Haruka hanya tersenyum penuh misteri sembari mengangkat bahunya.

_'Menyebalkan.'_ batin Takane, emosinya mulai naik. Baru kali ini Haruka mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Sesampainya didepan Ruang kelas khusus. Takane langsung membuka pintu. "Ukh, gelapnya." keluh Takane. Ia masuk ke dalam.

BLAM

Haruka menutup pintu, meninggalkan Takane sendirian didalam sana.

"Haru..."

CKLEK

"...ka." Ujar Takane lemas. Matanya terbelalak. Ia menggedor gedor pintu. "Oi baka, apa maksudmu? Buka pintunya! Bukaaa!" Pekik Takane ketakutan.

"_Gomen ne_, Takane_-san._" terdengar suara Haruka dari balik pintu.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara kaki yang terdengar menjauh. Haruka meninggalkan Takane sendirian sekarang. "Ooii... Kau bercanda kan, Haruka." Takane jatuh terduduk pasrah. "Ah! Saklar, aku harus mencari saklar lampu!" Takane langsung bangkit dan meraba raba dinding. _'Sial, sangat gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun!'_ Batin Takane.

PYAS

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Takane terbelalak melihat ruang kelasnya.

"Eh? Apa-apaan ini?" Gumam Takane keheranan.

Saat ini, ruangan itu berisi penuh dengan balon warna-warni berbentuk hati dengan tulisan tangan(yang sangat diyakini Takane adalah tulisan Haruka)_'I LOVE YOU_, TAKANE_-SAN_'.

"Haruka." Takane mengambil salah satu balon berwarna biru. "Dasar _baka._" Takane tersenyum.

"Bagaimana Takane_-san_?" Tanya Haruka diambang pintu. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Wajahnya merona.

"_Baka_." Air mata Takane menetes. "Kau _baka_!"

"Eh? _G-gomen_ kalau kau tidak suka, Takane_-san._" Haruka terlihat panik.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, baka!" Ujar Takane. Ia menoleh ke arah Haruka. "Aku... Senang sekali."

"Takane_-san_," Haruka mendekati Takane. "Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Haruka sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Takane yang masib belum connect.

"Kamu, mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Haruka dengan wajah merona.

DEG.

"Y-ya." Takane memalingkan wajahnya. Lagi-lagi ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"_Hontouni_?" Tanya Haruka tak percaya. "_Arigatou_, Takane_-san!_" Haruka memeluk Takane erat.

"Ya.. Haruka." Takane membalas pelukan Haruka. "Semua balon ini boleh kubawa pulang?" Tanya Takane.

"Tentu saja." jawab Haruka. Ia sedikit membungkuk, berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Takane.

"H-haruka." Takane kaget karena saat ini wajah Haruka hanya berjarak 2 senti dari wajahnya.

CUP

Bibir Haruka menempel ke bibir Takane. Semula Takane kaget dan hampit tersentak kebelakang, tapi Haruka dengan sigap memeluknya. Takane mulai menikmati ciuman itu, karena itu yang pertama kali baginya dan dengan orang yang spesial pula baginya. Namun, tak lama Takane mengingat 'gengsi'nya. Ia mendorong tubuh Haruka sehingga ciuman dan pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Apaan sih, _baka_!" Caci Takane. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"_Gomen_ Takane_-san_... Habisnya manis... Ehehe." Jawab Haruka dengan polos sembari nyengir gaje.

Takane mengambil salah satu balon dan bertanya. "Bagaimana kau membuat sebanyak ini?"

"Aku sedikit mendapat bantuan dari Tateyama_-san _dan Kisaragi_-san_. Mereka sangat baik sekali mau membantuku." jawab Haruka polos.

"Tunggu... Jangan bilang mereka." Perkataan Takane terpotong oleh suara pintu loker yang terbuka tiba-tiba.

BRAK

Seorang gadis bersyal merah dan pemuda dengan kantung mata seperti panda terjatuh ke lantai.

"_Ittai_." Gumam gadis bersyal merah sembari mengusap lututnya.

"_Daijobu_?" Tanya pemuda bermata panda.

"_Hai_' Shintaro_-kun._" gadis bersyal merah itu tersenyum seperti malaikat.

"Tapi cola ku tumpah di bajumu." pemuda bernama Shintaro itu menunjuk pakaian gadis bersyal merah yang basah karena soda.

"Aku bawa baju olahraga, pakai saja jika kau mau." usul Haruka dengan tampang polosnya.

"T-tunggu dulu... K-kalian melihat semuanya?!" Tanya Takane dengan nada tidak terima. Wajahnya memerah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ya tentu saja." jawab pemuda bernama Shintaro dengen singkat dan cuek.

"..." Takane _speechless_. "H-HARUKAAA!" Pekiknya sebari mencubit pipi Haruka.

"A-ampun Takane_-sannnnnn._" Haruka memohon dengan kesakitan.

"Tiada ampun!" ujar Takane singkat.

"_Gomeeennnn!_" Haruka masih memohon ampun. 

_'Mulai sekarang, aku dan Haruka bukan hanya teman sekelas...'_

Gadis beryal merah itu menatap pemuda bernama Shintaro tadi.

"_Nani_?" Tanya Shintaro yang merasa diperhatikan.

"_Nandemonai._" gadis bersyal merah itu menggelengkan kepalannya. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Haruka dan Takane 

_'...tetapi juga sepasang kekasih.'___

*****OWARI *******  
**

******-OMAKE-****  
**

"Takane... Aku lapar." keluh Haruka sembari memegangi perutnya.

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat, tetapi Takane dan Haruka mendapatkan hukuman dari Tateyama-sensei karena sudah seenaknya mendekorasi ruang kelas mereka. Sebenarnya Ayano(gadis bersyal merah) dan Shintaro juga dapat hukuman mengerjakan soal dari Tateyama-sensei.

"Hnn?" Takane melepas _earphone _nya. Dimulutnya ada pocky, dia sedang makan pocky rupanya.

"Takane_-san_, boleh minta satu saja?" Haruka memohon.

"Tinggal yang ada di mulutku ini." ujar Takane cuek. Seberarnya Takane tengah berbohong saat ini, di laci mejanya masih ada satu kotak lagi yang utuh. Sengaja ia siapkan untuk Haruka.

Haruka beranjak dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Takane. Ia menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Takane yang sedang duduk. Wajahnya mendeketi wajah Takane.

"_B-ba-baka_... K-ka-kau mau apa?" Takane bertanya dengan gugup.

Haruka tersenyum lugu. Ia mengambil pocky dari mulut Takane dan memakannya. "_Oishi_." Ujarnya.

Takane mematung. _'Kukira tadi dia akan menciumku lagi... Oke, rencana pocky gagal.'_ batinnya sembari menggigil ujung pensilnya. Sangat terlihat jika ia sedang kesal.

Haruka terteguh melihat Takane. Ia berpikir sebentar lalu memanggil Takane "Takane_-san_, tolong kemari sebentar." pintanya.

"_Nani_?" Takane bangkit dari bangkunya dan menghampiri bangku Haruka.

"..." Haruka tidak menjawab. Hanya ada senyum misterius disana.

Saat Takane sudah sangat dekat dengan bangku Haruka, Haruka tersenyum lugu pada Takane. Ia menarik kerah Takane dan mencium bibir Takane.

"_Gomen ne_, aku bukan orang yang peka dan bukan orang yang romantis pula." sesal Haruka setelah melepas ciumannya. "Tapi... Aku akan berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik untukmu, Takane_-san._"

Takane blushing lagi. "_B-baka_... Kata-katamu itu menggelikan!" Takane berjalan kembali menuju bangkunya. Ia tersenyum sekilas. _'Arigatou, haruka-kun.'__  
_

**THE END**

Top of Form

**A/N**: Huehuehue, fic lama sekali yang saya belum saya upload, berhubunga belum diupload ke akun lama jadi saya putuskan upload di akun ini. Huehuehue, bahasa saya juga masih ecek-ecek waktu nulis ini. Sebenernya ini fic terinspirasi dari patner RP saya.

Oke, ini pertama kalinya saya main di fandom selain Hetalia, Haikyuu dan SnK, jadi mohon bantuannya jika ada kesalahan tutur kata.

Sekian dari saja, _see ya next project_!


End file.
